Das verflixte 6 Jahr
by Schokoexperte
Summary: In Hogwarts geht es drunter & drüber. Draco, Hermine kämpfen ebenso wie alle Schüler und Lehrer mit ihren ganz eigenen Problemen. Die FF spielt im 6. Schuljahr. Draco ist noch kein Todesser. Genre gemischt Action, Komödie, Ramance
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Keiner der genannten Orte, Personen oder sonstigen Dinge gehört mir, sonder als JK Rowling.

Prolog

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und schien, noch etwas schüchtern, durch die großen Buntglasfenster des Turmzimmers. Ein alter Mann saß an dem großen Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz und blinzelte verschlafen in die anschwellende Helligkeit. Mit einer Hand fuhr er über die Oberfläche des Tisches, auf dem immer noch sein Kopf ruhte. Schließlich fand seine Hand den gesuchten Gegenstand und der Mann schob sich seine Brille, die ihm wohl letzte Nacht im Schlaf heruntergerutscht war, wieder zurück auf seine Nase.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und seufzte, als sein Rücken bei dieser plötzlichen Bewgung vernehmlich knackte. Ja, Albus Dumbledore war wirklich kein junger Mann mehr.

„Ich muss wirklich aufhören abends so lange zu arbeiten", schimpfte er mit sich selbst, wohl wissend, dass er wohl auch die nächste Nacht schlafend, den Kopf auf ein offenes Buch gebetet, an diesem Tisch verbringen wird. Die Zeit war einfach viel zu knapp. In nicht einmal mehr einer Woche würde das Schloss aus seinem Dornröschenschlaf gerissen werden,von lärmenden, lachenden Kinderstimmen erfüllt.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Dumbledores Gesicht. Wie er seine Schüler doch vermisste. Ohne sie war Hogwarts einfach nicht Hogwarts, sondern nur ein altes, wunderschönes Schloss ohne Seele. Nur noch eine Woche dann wäre auch Harry wieder hier. Harry Potter, der Schüler, den er so sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte und der einzige Zauberer auf der Welt, der in der Lage war Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten.

Dumbledore hoffte inständig, dass ihnen noch etwas Zeit blieb um Harry so weit wie möglich für den bevorstehenden Kampf zu rüsten. Denn das es zu einem Kampf kommen wird, daran zweifelte mittlerweile niemand mehr.

Aber Dumbledore war vorbereitet. Nicht umsonst verbrachte er Nacht für Nacht in seinem Büro und sammelte Informationen über den dunklen Lord, seine Todesser und die dunklen Künste, die sie verwendeten. Diese drei Bereiche beschäftigten Albus rund um die Uhr.

Was Dumbledore, und alle anderen Bewohner des Schlosses, zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch noch nicht wussten, war, dass Voldemort dieses Schuljahr bei weitem nicht die einzige Herausforderung war, die es zu überstehen gilt und dass Dumbledore sich nach diesem Schuljahr ernsthaft überlegen würde in den Ruhestand zu treten.


	2. In der großen Halle

In der großen Halle

Wenige Tage später hielten viele Kutschen vor den großen Toren des Schlosses. Das neue Schuljahr hatte begonnen und mit den Kutschen kamen die vielen Schüler Hogwarts. Eine nicht zu zählende Menge von freudigen, aufgeregten Gesichtern strömte in das Schloss. Nur die Erstklässler blickten sich eingeschüchtert um. Nach und nach füllte sich die große Halle mit alten und neuen Gesichtern.

An den vier Tischen, die den vier verschiedenen Häuser zugeordnet waren, begrüßten sich überall alte Bekannte und gute Freunde.

Am Slytherintisch ging es dabei wohl am gesittesten zu. Hier wurde sich lediglich kurz zugenickt oder gar eine Hand geschüttelt, aber an den Tischen von Hufflepuff und Rawenclaw wurde sich umarmt, gelacht, aufgeregt von den Ferien erzählt und noch mehr gelacht.

Am schlimmsten aber benahmen sich die Griffyndors. Fast alle Mitglieder dieses Hauses hatten ihre Ferien getrennt voneinander verbracht und so kannte die Wiedersehensfreude keine Grenzen mehr.

Ron hatte in den Ferien Sam Trowstone getroffen, einen Quidditsch-Nationalspieler, und berichtete nun Harry von diesem Treffen. Dessen Augen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer, so dass Hermine schon Angst hatte, sie würden ihm gleich aus den Höhlen fallen.

Hermine hatte in den Ferien viel gelesen und Muggelverwandte besucht. Als sie aber anhob die Exquisität des ersten Buches hervorzuheben, hatte Ron ihr einfach den Mund zu gehalten. Was Hermine aber nicht davon abhielt weiterzureden und mit wilden Bewegungen zu untermalen. Dabei holte sie schließlich so weit aus, dass sie Harry von der Bank riss und dieser sich rächte, indem er sie von hinten unter den Armen kitzelte. Schließlich saßen die drei nebeneinander auf der Bank und kriegten sich gar nicht mehr ein vor lachen.

Erst ein strafender Blick von McGongall rief sie wieder zur Besinnung. Bevor Hermine wieder von ihren Büchern erzählen konnte, ergriff Ron die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und vertiefte sich mit Harry in das Quidditsch-Gespräch.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich von den beiden ab, zur anderen Seite des Tisches. Hier saß Ginny und berichtete Neville gerade mit leuchtenden Augen von ihrem Treffen mit Sam Trowstone.

Das gab es doch nicht. Hatte denn die ganze verdammte Schule in den Ferien den Nationalspieler gesehen?

Harry anscheinend nicht, denn er hing immer noch an Rons Lippen, um ja kein Wort von dessen Schwärmerei für Trowstone zu verpassen. Hermine seufzte. Wenn sich die Jungs doch auch nur für die Schule mal so interessieren würden wie für dieses dämliche Quidditsch. Die waren gerade einmal zwei Stunden in Hogwarts und sie konnte es schon jetzt nicht mehr hören. Das musste aufhören. Sofort!

Eigentlich hatte sie mit ihrem großen Geheimnis ja warten wollen bis sie unter sich waren, aber wenn sie ihre Freunde damit ablenken konnte, war es ihr nur recht.

Hermine räusperte sich einmal und drehte sich dann wieder zu Harry. Dieser schien aber in seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein und beachtete sie nicht. Ihm jetzt auf die Schulter zu tippen, war Hermine dann doch zu doof, deswegen beugte sie sich einfach ein wenig in seine Richtung und tat so als würde sie die große Halle nach jemanden bestimmten absuchen.

„Wo ist er nur?", murmelte sie dabei möglichst laut vor sich hin. „Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus."

Doch weder Harry noch Ron reagierten in irgendeiner Weise auf ihre Äußerung. Dafür hörte sie hinter sich ein leises Glucksen. Hermine drehte sich um und sah, dass Ginny sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Wen suchst du denn?", fragte sie geradeheraus. In diesem Augenblick war Hermine ihr wirklich dankbar dafür, dass sie immer sagte, was sie dachte. Auch wenn Ginnys direkte Art sie sonst das ein oder andere Mal schon auf die Palme gebracht hatte.

„Ich suche IHN", antwortete Hermine nur geheimnisvoll und wie erwartete, war damit Ginnys Neugierde geweckt. „Wen denn?" Doch Hermine lächelte nur und schwieg.

Natürlich konnte Ginny diese unbefriedigte Neugier nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Empört wand sie sich an ihren Bruder. „Ron. Weißt du was sie meint?" Doch Herr Weasly war immer noch zu sehr in sein Gespräch mit Harry vertieft als dass er irgendwas mitbekam.

„RON!", schrie Ginny ihn nun an. Der Angesprochene und Harry zuckten so stark zusammen, dass Harry fast ein zweites Mal innerhalb von zehn Minuten von der Bank gefallen wäre. Doch Ginny konnte in ihrer momentanen Gefühlslage darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen.

„Ron, weißt du wen Hermine meint."

Schon Rons ratloser Gesichtausdruck sprach eigentlich für sich, doch Ginny verdeutlichte trotzdem, was sie wissen wollte.

„Sie sucht hier irgendjemanden und will mir nicht sagen wen. Weißt du oder du", damit wendete sie sich auch mit an Harry, „wer es ist? Dieser geheimnisvolle IHN?"

„Ihn?", Harry schien ausgesprochen verwirrt. „Ich kenne niemanden, der so heißt."

„Man, Harry. Jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen. Ginny wollte damit nur sagen, dass es sich dabei um einen Kerl handelt", wies Ron ihn zurecht.

„Ach, so. Tschuldige", murmelte Harry verlegen. Ginny fing an zu lachen und ihr Blick wanderte von ihm zu ihrem Bruder und schließlich zu Hermine, die sich das ganze Geschehen äußerst zufrieden ansah.

„Nun sag schon Mine. Wen suchst du denn nun?"

Hermine lächelte: „Meinen Freund."

Auf der anderen Seite der Halle herrschte nicht ganz so gute Stimmung. Zumindest empfand Draco es so. Er wäre lieber weiter in Malfoy Manor geblieben als wieder mit diesen Versagern hier zu Schule gehen zu müssen.

Unruhig lies er seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen und beobachtete die anderen Schüler.

Schließlich musste er wissen, ob dieses Jahr jemand dabei war, der ihm seine Stellung streitig machen konnte. Aber so weit er das überblickte, waren die einzigen Schüler mit Format immer noch die Slytherins und die würden es nie wagen, ihn anzugreifen.

Von dieser Erkenntnis leicht befriedigt, entspannte Draco sich ein wenig.

Zumindest so lange bis sein Blick den Griffyndortisch streifte. Was auch immer die da trieben und warum auch immer Potter auf der Erde saß und sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt, es war einfach nur peinlich. Entwürdigend. Abstoßend. Griffyndor eben.

Und natürlich inmitten dieser Meute Granger, das Schlammblut höchstpersönlich. Draco spürte wie sich alles in ihm bei ihrem Anblick zusammen zog. Es war wirklich das letzte, dass dieses … Ding noch auf diese Schule gehen durfte.

Aber nicht mehr lange.

In Dracos Augen trat ein Leuchten, als ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf langsam, aber sicher Gestalt annahm. Ja, das war es. Er hatte ein neues Ziel. Er würde Granger das Leben zur Hölle machen, ihren Stolz brechen und sie endlich auf den Platz verweisen, der ihr gebührte. Sie sollte vor ihm im Staub kriechen.

Draco erhob sich. Am besten fing er sofort damit an.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sechs Augen weiteten sich überrascht und begannen nun ebenfalls automatisch die Halle abzusuchen.

„Du meinst aber nicht den da, oder?", Rons zitternder Finger wies auf einen blonden, jungen Mann, der sich ihnen langsam nährte. Hermines Blick folgte seinem Finger. Kaum, dass sie Malfoy erkannt hatte, schoss er zu Ron zurück: „Waaas? Malfoy? Bist du wahnsinnig? Für wen hältst du mich eigentlich?"

Doch noch bevor Ron auch nur die leiseste Entschuldigung stammeln konnte, vernahmen sie bereits die verhasste Stimme: „Na, ich würde doch mal sagen, dass Ron dich für das hält, was du bist. Ein kleines, widerliches, nutzloses Schlammblut."

Hermines Mund klappte auf. Alle Erwiderungen, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, waren plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Noch nie hatte Malfoy sie so direkt und zusammenhangslos beleidigt. Noch nie hatten sie seine Kommentare so mitgenommen. Vermutlich, weil es dich so unvorbereitet getroffen hat, begann ihr Verstand sofort die Situation zu analysieren.

Zitternd griff sie nach Rons Hand, der sie leicht drückte.

„Mach den Mund zu Granger", spottete Draco und ging, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, zurück zu seinem Tisch. Das funktionierte ja besser als geplant.

Gut gelaunt lies er sich auf seinen Platz gleiten. Vielleicht wurde es ja doch noch ein amüsantes Schuljahr.


	3. Der erste Abend

Der erste Abend

Nachdem die Erstklässler auf ihre Häuser aufgeteilt waren und Dumbledore ein seiner aufbauenden Willkommensreden gehalten hatte, begaben sich die Schüler zu ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Viele waren erschöpft von der langen Zugfahrt und dem Tag an sich, doch dennoch erklang vielerorts noch fröhliches Lachen und es wurden weiterhin begeistert Ferienerlebnisse ausgetauscht.

Nur Ron schlich hinter seinen Freunden her und sah und hörte nichts mehr von der Welt. In seinen Gedanken war er weit weg. Obwohl so weit eigentlich auch wieder nicht. Sie kreisten um Hermines neuen Freund, MacLaggen. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie sich nur diesen Vollidioten ausgesucht? Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er konnte es wirklich nicht fassen.

Keine drei Schritte vor ihm ging eben dieser MacLaggen mit einer glücklich eingehakten Hermine im Arm. Die beiden schienen in ein äußerst interessantes Gespräch vertieft zu sein, zumindest flüsterten sie in einer Tour und manchmal hörte er Hermine kichern.

Kichern? Erstaunt hob Ron den Kopf. Seit wann kicherte Hermine denn? Sie schien es ja wirklich schwer erwischt zu haben.

Doch was den jungen Weasley noch mehr irritierte, war die Tatsache, dass er nicht das geringste bisschen eifersüchtig war.

Klar, MacLaggen war ein Schwachkopf und sein direkter Gegner bei der morgigen Auswahl für das diesjährige Quidditschteam, aber dennoch wünschte er Hermine nichts mehr als das sie glücklich war. Er hätte ihr allerdings doch ein wenig mehr Geschmack zugetraut.

Ron wusste, dass viele seiner Schulkameraden davon ausgingen, dass er und der braune Lockenkopf irgendwann einmal ein Paar sein würden, doch jetzt, wo er sie mit ihrem Freund vor sich sah, wusste er auch, dass dies nicht das war, was er sich wünschte.

Natürlich liebte er Hermine, sie war seine beste Freundin. Aber damit war die Grenze auch schon erreicht.

Wieder schüttelte Ron den Kopf. Das war ein Problem, das eindeutig seinen Horizont überstieg. Er sollte mal dringend mit Harry darüber reden, denn immerhin ging es diesem ja, allem Anschein nach, ähnlich.

„Hey Ron, was ist denn mit dir los?", ertönte da auch schon Harry Stimme neben ihm.

Statt zu antworten wies Ron einfach auf die beiden Schüler vor sich und Harry nickte verstehend. „Ja, mich hat's auch sehr überrascht. Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie finde ich, dass Hermine etwas Besseres verdient hat."

„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Ausgerechnet MacLaggen!"

Harry beobachtete seinen Freund misstrauisch von der Seite. War Ron etwas eifersüchtig? Harry grübelte kurz über diese Möglichkeit nach, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis. Er nahm sich vor ihn bei passender Gelegenheit danach zu fragen.

Hermine indes war rundum glücklich. Sie hing an MacLaggens Arm und lauschte seinen Ausführungen. Das er die meiste Zeit nur von Quidditschspielen, die er gesehen, oder Quidditschtraining, an dem er teilgenommen hatte, berichtete, störte sie dabei nicht im geringsten. Hauptsache sie waren wieder zusammen.

Als sie an die überraschten Gesichter ihrer Freunde, als MacLaggen vorhin in der großen Halle auf sie zugekommen war und sie geküsst hatte, dachte, musste Hermine unwillkürlich kichern. Sie hatte Harry, Ron und Ginny schon lange nicht mehr so fassungslos gesehen. Neville hatte sich vor Schreck lieber gleich ein paar Plätze weitergesetzt. So hatte er nicht mehr mitbekommen, wie Hermine den verblieben dreien von dem Beginn ihrer ersten Beziehung berichtete.

MacLaggen und sie waren sich in den Ferien zufällig im London der Muggel über den Weg gelaufen und da beide gerade nichts zu tun hatten, sind sie zusammen etwas trinken gegangen. Hermine musterte den Jungen an ihrer Seite. Sie hätte nie vorher geglaubt, dass man mit MacLaggen soviel Spaß haben konnte. Und seine Küsse erst….

Verträumt hefteten sich ihre Augen an seine Lippen, jedes Quidditschwort, welche diese in die Welt erließen, ignorierend. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten, beugte sich der junge Mann zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie kurz.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Frühstück. Schlaf gut, Hermine."

„Du gehst jetzt schon schlafen?" Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass man ihrer Stimme die Enttäuschung darüber anhörte, den restlichen Abend ohne ihn verbringen zu müssen.

„Ja. Du weißt doch, morgen ist die Quidditschauswahl und ich…"

„Jaja, schon gut", winkte Hermine ab und drehte sich demonstrativ von ihm weg. Dämliches Quidditsch. Sie spürte, wie er ihr kurz seine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sie reagierte jedoch nicht und hoffte er würde es sich vielleicht noch einmal anders überlegen. Als er jedoch nicht sprach, drehte Hermine sich seufzend um. Doch hinter war niemand. MacLaggen war schon lange verschwunden.

Hermine seufzte erneut und machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry und Ron. Als sie die beiden jedoch im Gemeinschaftsraum intensiv diskutierend vorfand und Gesprächsfetzen wie „…wichtige Auswahl morgen…", „….dieses Jahr müssen wir einfach den Quidditschpokal gewinnen…" und „… Slytherin kann einpacken…" hörte, zog sie es vor, es ihrem Freund gleich zu tun und sich am ersten Abend des neuen Schuljahrs ebenfalls um halb neun bereits ins Bett zu legen.

Das war doch wirklich lachhaft mit 16 Jahren schon jetzt schlafen zu gehen. Es war ja noch nicht einmal dunkel. Hermine warf einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne zeigte gerade mal die ersten Anzeichen eines orangen Schimmers, also noch lange nichts mit Sonnenuntergang. Sie war bestimmt die einzige in der gesamten Schule, die sich so früh ins Bett begab.

Außer deinem Freund natürlich, verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken und lächelte leicht.

„Was grinst du denn so?" Verwirrt blickte Hermine auf, nur um anschließend noch breiter zu grinsen. Anscheinend war sie weder die einzige noch die erste Schülerin, die um heute um halb neun ins Bett ging. Auf ihrem Bett saß Ginny, bereits fertig umgezogen und sah sie fragend an.

„Warum bist du denn schon im Bett?", fragte Hermine ihrerseits, Ginnys Frage geflissentlich übergehend.

„Ich wollte nachdenken", murmelte Ginny ihrer Bettdecke entgegen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass ihre Freundin dabei sogar ein wenig rot wurde. Als die Rothaarige jedoch ihrem forschenden Blick allzu offensichtlich auswich, beschloss Hermine sie nicht weiter zu drängen. Ginny würde ihr schon erzählen, was sie bedrückte, wenn sie dazu bereit war.

Also ließ sie sich mit einem Plumps neben ihr auf das Bett fallen und startete eine spontane Kissenschlacht, die sowohl Ginny als auch sie selbst von ihren Gedanken ablenkte. Kurze Zeit später lagen die beiden kichernd nebeneinander und starrten die Decke an. Keine sagte ein Wort, doch beide ahnten, dass es die andere ebenso wenig störte, wie die Tatsache, dass sie wohl die einzigen Schüler waren, die sich so streberhaft am ersten Abend so früh zu Bett legten.

Wenn Hermine gewusst hätte, dass sich noch ein Schüler um diese Zeit bereits im Bett befand, hätte sie vermutlich begonnen, dieses Zufallsereignis aufgrund irgendwelcher Sternenkonstellationen oder Wahrscheinlichkeitsformeln zu begründen. Doch selbst dann hätte sie nicht sagen können, warum der junge Mann es vorzog in Ruhe in seinem Bett vor sich hinzugrübeln.

Draco seufzte. Dies war der wirklich der einzige Ort, an dem er nicht von den anderen genervt wurde. Er fühlte sich manchmal eher wie ein Vater, der versuchte seine Kinder irgendwie zu eigenständig lebensfähigen Wesen zu erziehen. Zumindest versuchte er dies bei Crabbe und Goyle schon seit fünf Jahren. Trotzdem war Goyle auf dem Rückweg aus der großen Halle vier Mal über seine offenen Schnürbänder gestolpert, weil er einfach unfähig war sie selbst zu einer Schleife zu binden. Nach dem vierten Mal hatte Draco ihn dann einfach stehen gelassen. Es war wirklich peinlich, wenn die eigenen Kameraden noch nicht einmal in der Lage waren, vernünftig geradeaus zu laufen.

Aus diesem Grund – und um nicht wieder von Pansy überfallen zu werden – hatte er sich zeitig in sein Bett zurückgezogen und plante seine nächsten Schritte gegen die Griffyndors. Er wusste, dass morgen die Auswahl für deren Quidditsch-Mannschaft, zweifellos ein lächerlicher Haufen, stattfand. Wenn das nicht die Gelegenheit war ein paar von ihnen einen reinzuwürgen, dann wusste er auch nicht.

Zufrieden grinsend kuschelte Draco sich in seine Kissen, während sein Plan langsam immer weiter Gestalt annahm. Der blonde Slytherin hatte sich schon seit langem nicht mehr so aufs Aufwachen gefreut wie jetzt.

Er war sogar so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie Blaise mit Engelsgeduld versuchte Goyle das Schleife binden beizubringen.


	4. Die Quidditschauswahl

Die Quidditschauswahl

Endlich war es soweit. Die Quidditschauswahl der einzelnen Teams stand bevor. Jedes Haus hatte eine Stunde Zeit um ihre diesjährige Mannschaft zusammen zu stellen. Zum Glück war der erste Tag im neuen Schuljahr ein Sonntag, so dass kein Schüler seinen Unterricht schwänzen musste um dabei zu sein.

Natürlich bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass die Lehrer diesen Termin absichtlich so gelegt hatten. Doch darüber dachte niemand nach.

Es war auf jeden Fall das erste Mal in der Geschichte Hogwarts, dass alle Teams so früh und so rasch hintereinander ihre Auswahl trafen.

Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw waren bereits fertig und nun fieberten alle der Stunde entgegen, die Griffyndor auf dem Feld verbringen würde.

Ron war nervös, Harry gelassen, da er als Teamchef sowieso dabei war und Hermine sichtlich genervt. Sogar Corman vermochte es nicht ihr ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern. Sie konnte mit Quidditsch nun einmal nicht viel anfangen und dass alle Leute, die sie kannte davon besessen waren, machte die Sache nicht gerade besser.

„Nun komm schon, Mine. Lächle und wünsche mir Glück", rief MacLaggen zu ihr herüber.

„Viel Glück Schatz", presste Hermine zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Sie traute sich nicht den Mund aufzumachen, aus Angst sie könne beginnen, schreiend im Kreis zu laufen.

„Möchtest du deinem anderen Schatz nicht auch viel Glück wünschen?", hörte sie eine kippende Stimme plötzlich hinter sich. Wütend wirbelte sie herum und zückte ihren Zauberstab, doch Harry war bereits auf seinem Besen davongeflogen, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

Noch während Hermine ihm hinterstarrte, wohlwissend, dass sie ihm eh nichts tun würde, hörte sie Ron und Ginny, die gerade einen heftigen Streit ausfochten, da beide von ihnen dieses Jahr gerne Sucher sein würden. Bevor Hermine in diese – aus ihrer Sicht absoult nutzlose – Diskussion hereingezogen werden konnte und womöglich für einen von den beiden sogar Stellung beziehen musste, duckte sie sich lieber und schlenderte so unauffällig wie möglich zur neutralen Besuchertribüne. Sich jetzt mitten in einem Haufen wildgewordener Griffyndors wieder zu finden, würde sie einfach nicht aushalten.

Als sie den Turm schließlich erklommen hatte und sich nach einem geeigneten Sitzplatz umsah, erstarrte sie.

Da fasst alle Zuschauer zu Griffyndor gehörten und dementsprechend im Griffyndorbereich saßen, waren die neutralen Plätze erwartungsgemäß leer. Eine kleine Gruppe Ravenclaws saß hier und erörterte engagiert ihre diesjährige Auswahl, mit der nicht jeder zufrieden zu sein schien. Doch das war es nicht was Hermine mehr als störte. Nein, ihr persönlicher Störenfried saß genau mittig im Block und ließ seinen Blick abfällig über die noch größtenteils auf dem Rasen herumwuselnden Griffyndors schweifen.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass er sie bereits bemerkt hatte, doch heute schien Draco Malfoy sie einfach nur ignorieren zu wollen. Ihr war es mehr als recht.

Sie kletterte weiter nach oben und ließ sich auf den äußersten Platz am Rand fallen. Nicht, dass sie Malfoy beobachten wollte, aber eine ganze Stunde an Quidditsch zu verschwenden und dann auch noch Malfoys stechenden Blick im Rücken zu spüren, hätte sie nicht durchgehalten.

Den jungen Slytherin hingegen schien ihre Anwesenheit nicht zu interessieren. Er war immer noch dabei das Treiben im Stadion zu beobachten. Insgeheim zollte Hermine ihm Respekt dafür, dass er diesen „Sport" so ernst nahm, dass er sogar die Teamauswahl der gegnerischen Mannschaften mit ansah.

Dass Draco für Slytherin fliegen würde, stand nämlich schon ebenso fest, wie das Harry Griffyndor leitet.

Auf einmal ertönte ein Pfiff und alle Besen erhoben sich in die Luft.

Die Auswahl begann.

Mäßig interessiert verfolgte Hermine, wie die jungen Griffyndors in zwei Mannschaften aufgeteilt wurden und das Testspiel begann. Zischen ihnen flog die ganze Zeit Harry herum und notierte sich ihre Leistung, ihre Konzentration und ihre Fairness. Ein Punkt, der bei den Slytherins nicht ausschlaggebend war, da war Hermine sich sicher. Ihr Blick huschte kurz zu Draco, der das Geschehen mit äußerstem Interesse zu verfolgen schien.

Da ertönte plötzlich ein lauter Schrei.

Sofort war Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei ihren Kameraden. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als sie sah wie Cormac schnell und unaufhaltsam in Richtung Boden sauste.

Hermine sprang auf und lief die Stufen herunter. Sie vergas komplett, dass sie ja eigentlich eine Hexe war und es nur eines Schlenkers mit ihrem Zauberstab bedurft hätte um ihren Freund sachte zur Erde schweben zu lassen.

Doch die Schockstarre hatte anscheinend auch ihr Gehirn getroffen und so handelte sie wie ein normaler Muggel, der aufgeregt zum Ort des Geschehens läuft und hofft dort helfen zu können.

Hermine war so in Eile, dass sie sogar das breite, selbstzufriedene Grinsen, dass sich auf Dracos Gesicht ausbreitete, nicht wahrnahm. Der blonde Slytherin saß plötzlich in einer vollkommen entspannten Haltung da, die Arme über den Oberkörper verschränkt und nach hinten gelehnt, beobachtete er amüsiert das Schauspiel.

Zum Glück für Cormac (und somit auch für Hermine) waren sich die anderen Schüler durchaus ihrer Magiebegabung bewusst gewesen. Viele hatten nach ihren Zauberstäben gegriffen und so ihren Mitschüler sicher zu Boden geleitet.

Als Hermine schließlich den Rasen betrat, sah sie Cormac und Harry über seinen Besen gebeugt und wild miteinander diskutierend. Fast hätte sie laut geschrien. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Cormac hätte fast den Krasch seines Lebens gehabt und die kümmerten sich nur um den Besen.

„Wie geht es dir und deinem Besen?", fragte sie schärfer als sie beabsichtigt hatte als sie sie beiden erreichte.

Doch MacLaggen schien ihren Tonfall überhaupt nicht zu beachten: „Mir geht es so weit ganz gut. Ich hatte wirklich Glück. Mein Knöchel tut ein wenig weh, kann sein, dass ich ihn mir verstaucht habe, aber der Besen…" Damit wand er sich an Harry, der Hermine mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck ansah.

„Nun sag schon. Was ist mit dem Besen?", fragte diese ergeben. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen als Harry ihr, statt zu antworten, einfach den Besen hinhielt. Oder Beser gesagt, er hielt ihr zwei Besen hin.

Ungläubig nahm Hermine sie entgegen. Cormacs Besen war einmal sauber in der Mitte durchgebrochen. Sie begann leicht zu zittern. „Wie hast du das denn bitte schön geschafft?", flüsterte sie leise. Auf einmal hatte sie große Mühe sich Cormac nicht an den Hals zu werfen und in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch sie hielt sich zurück, da sie wusste, dass er derartige Gefühlsausbrüche nicht mochte.

MacLaggen hingegen zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte gerade meine Position als Hüter einnehmen als das blöde Ding plötzlich auseinander gebrochen ist. Keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte. Ich hatte wirklich Glück, weißt du. Ich hätte…"

„Jaja, das sagtest du bereits", unterbrach Harry ihn unwirsch. Offensichtlich war der Teamchef nicht gerade gut auf die Mitleidstour zu sprechen, die MacLaggen hier zum Besten gab. „Mich interessiert mehr, WARUM dein Besen so plötzlich auseinander fällt."

„Mh", Hermine begutachtete eindringlich die Bruchstelle. Harry sah sie aufmerksam an. „Das ist ein ausgesprochen glatter Bruch", urteilte die Griffyndor schließlich. „Ich sehe nicht den allerkleinsten Splitter. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass ihn jemand durchgesägt hat. Aber das ist in der Luft unmöglich, zumindest ohne beobachtet zu werden. Ich frage mich…"

Harry sah sofort, dass Hermines Gedanken begannen ihr gesamtes Wissen, dass sie innerhalb der letzten fünf Jahre erworben hatte, zu durchforsten, um vielleicht einen entsprechenden Zauber hervorzukramen. Doch MacLaggen war mit derlei Feingefühl leider nicht gesegnet. Und so stöhnte er mehrmals theatralisch auf und setzte sich schließlich in Richtung Krankenflügel in Bewegung.

Hermine erwachte aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand: „Wo willst du hin?"

MacLaggen machte ein besonders gequältes Gesicht: „In den Krankenflügel. Ich glaube, mir geht es doch schlechter als vermutet. Besuchst du mich nachher?" Hermine nickte nur geistesabwesend, gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss und ermahnte ihn sich ja nicht zu übernehmen, was dieser mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen bejahte. Endlich machte sie sich angemessen Sorgen um ihn.

Doch sobald er sich einige Schritte von Harry und ihr entfernt hatte, waren ihre Sorgen wieder bei seinem Besen: „Ich glaube wir hatten mal einen Zauber, der diesem hier ziemlich ähnlich war…" begann sie ihre Ausführungen, wurde jedoch durch ein wütendes Schnauben von Harry unterbrochen. Irritiert sah Hermine ihn an. Gab es doch keinen Zauber, der passte?

Doch bevor sie weiter nachfragen konnte, begann Harry bereits sich aufzuregen: „Hermine, wirklich. Du bist meine beste Freundin, aber warum du dich mit diesem Laienschauspieler eingelassen hast, will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf?"

„Was meinst du damit?", Hermine war viel zu überrascht um sich der offensichtlichen Beleidigung ihres Freundes überhaupt bewusst zu sein.

„Na, dein MagLaggen. Er tut ja gerade so als wäre er aus hundert Metern abgestürzt, dabei waren wir alle so schnell bei ihm, dass er so sachte auf dem Boden aufkam als wäre er selbstständig gelandet. Wenn nicht noch besser."

„Er hat halt einen harten Tag", versuchte Hermine ihn halbherzig in Schutz zu nehmen. „Er steht unter Stress wegen der Auswahl und…"

„Pah! Das ist bei den anderen nicht anders und trotzdem benimmt sich hier niemand sonst wie ein Kleinkind." Hermine wollte ihm etwas darauf entgegnen, ihren Freund in Schutz nehmen, doch leider fiel ihr überhaupt nichts ein, was sie darauf hätte erwidern können. Harry nutzte ihre kurze Sprachlosigkeit, indem er einmal tief Luft holte, anscheinend um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Dann setzte er ein schiefes Lächeln auf und fragte sie: „Was genau haben denn deine Erinnerungen in Bezug auf den Zauber hervorgebracht?"

Hermine war ihm äußerst dankbar für diesen Themenwechsel und begann auch sofort zu rekapitulieren, was sie alles über besagten Zauber wusste: „Also, meiner Meinung nach handelt es sich hier um einen zweiteiligen Zauber. Dabei wird im ersten Schritt das Objekt, das zerbrechen soll, vorbereitet. In diesem Fall also Cormacs Besen. Im zweiten und eigentlich entscheidenden Schritt zerbricht das Objekt, oder der Besen, dann an der präparierten Stelle."

Harry hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. „Und wie löst man den zweiten Schritt aus?", wollte er wissen.

Hermines Antwort folgte ohne Zögern: „Indem man Blickkontakt mit dem Objekt herstellt. Man muss uneingeschränkte Sicht haben und dann reicht nur noch ein gemurmeltes _Disputatio _und der Besen zerbricht."

„Sichtkontakt also. Aber wie sollte jemand die ganze Zeit MacLaggens Besen im Auge gehabt haben?"

Hermine versteifte sich. Vor ihrem Auge entstand das Bild von vorhin. Sie saß auf der Tribüne und Malfoy saß einige Reihen vor ihr, ohne auch nur eine Sekunden das Spielfeld aus dem Auge zu lassen. Und sie hatte gedacht er würde nur die Schwächen seiner Gegner auskundschaften.

Bevor Harry noch etwas tun oder sagen konnte, wirbelte sie herum und stürmte in Richtung Schloss. Das würde Malfoy ihr büßen!


	5. Im Krankenflügel

Im Krankenflügel

Wie ein wildgewordener Stier stürmte Hermine durch das große Portal von Hogwarts. In der großen Eingangshalle blieb sie stehen und sah sich schwer atmend nach allen Seiten um. Irgendwo musste dieser Bastard doch stecken. Die Frage war nur: wo?

Da Hermine wenig bis gar keine Lust verspürte das ganze Schloss nach dem Slytherin abzusuchen und sie wegen dem Frettchen auch nicht so viel Zeit verschwenden wollte, beschloss sie als erstes nach Cormac zu sehen. Sicherlich hatte man bereits festgestellt, was ihm fehlte und er befand sich bereits auf dem Weg der Besserung. Dem Frettchen konnte sie auch später noch das Fell über die Ohren ziehen.

Auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel versuchte Hermine sich zu beruhigen, damit nicht Cormac am Ende ihren gerechten Zorn zu spüren bekam.

Vor der Tür hielt Hermine kurz inne und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Als sie meinte, sie wäre nun stark genug ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren, gab sie der Tür einen leichten Schups und betrat das Krankenzimmer.

Keine fünf Sekunden später wünschte sie sich, sie hätte es nicht getan.

Cormac lag mit geschlossenen Augen in einem der sterilen, weißbezogenen Betten. Am Rand dieses Bettes saß Lavender, ebenfalls die Augen geschlossen. Die beiden waren so sehr in ihren Kuss vertieft, dass sie Hermine gar nicht bemerkten.

Hermine stand da, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Ihre Hand, die sie gerade gehoben hatte, um ihrem Freund zuzuwinken, verharrte regungslos in der Luft. Alles in ihrem Blickfeld verschwamm, außer die beiden Schüler vor ihr, die sie nun noch deutlicher wahrzunehmen schien. Lavender hatte ihre Hände auf seiner Brust abgelegt und strich an dieser rauf und runter. Cormac hingegen hatte seine Hände auf ihren Oberarmen platziert und streichelte mit seinem Daumen über diese.

Gerade als Cormac seine Arme um Lavender schlang und sie weiter zu sich zog, erwachte Hermine aus ihrer Starre, wirbelte herum und verließ auf direktem Wege die Krankenstation. Sie bemühte sich nicht leise zu sein. Ihr war es egal, ob die beiden sie sahen oder nicht. Doch da weder Cormac noch Lavender ihr irgendetwas hinterher riefen, ging sie stark davon aus, dass die beiden sie wirklich nicht bemerkt hatten.

Kaum hatte sich die schwere Eichentür hinter ihr geschlossen, brach Hermine in Tränen aus und lief so schnell sie konnte los. Sie hatte kein wirkliches Ziel. Alles was sie wollte, war hier wegzukommen. Weg von ihrem verlogenen Freund, der sie gerade mit ihrer Hauskameradin betrog. Weg von ihm. Weg von Lavender. Weg von allem.

Ziellos lief sie umher, wusste nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr, wo sie sich befand. Zu ihrem herzzerreißenden Schluchzen gesellte sich ein Keuchen, das aus der ungewohnten körperlichen Belastung hervorging.

Hermine blieb stehen und lehnte sich an die dicke, kalte Steinmauer zu ihrer rechten. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf regelmäßig ein- und auszuatmen. Sie war dabei so auf ihre Sache konzentriert, dass sogar die Tränen aufhörten zu fließen und sie nicht bemerkte, wie eine Person den langen Gang entlang schlenderte, kurz stockte als er sie sah und sich dann grinsend vor ihr aufbaute.

Hätte sie nicht an der Wand gelehnt, wäre Hermine bestimmt vor Schreck umgefallen, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme direkt vor ihr ihren Namen sagen hörte:

„Granger."

Dracos Gesicht wurde von einem fiesen Grinsen überzogen als er Hermine dort mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht und sichtlich um Fassung bemüht in dem dunkeln Gang fand.

Nicht, dass er sie gesucht hätte, aber nach ihrem theatralischen Abgang vorhin auf dem Quidditschfeld, den er aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete hatte, hatte er eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sie sofort zu ihm in den Kerker kommen würde.

Als sie nach einer halben Stunde immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, beschloss Draco sie eben selber zu suchen, um noch ein wenig Salz in die allzu offene Wunde streuen zu können. Aber allem Anschein nach war das überhaupt nicht mehr nötig. Granger schien so schon ziemlich fertig zu sein.

Also: Mission erfüllt.

Dennoch konnte es nie schaden einem Schlammblut noch ein wenig weiter weh zu tun. Also sprach er sie an. Sein Gegenüber schrak derartig heftig zusammen, dass sie bestimmt umgefallen wäre, wenn sie sich nicht an die dicke Steinmauer hinter ihr gelehnt hätte.

Als Granger die Augen öffnete, spiegelte sich darin pure Verzweiflung wider. Draco hatte es also wirklich geschafft.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie ihn mit brüchiger Stimme, in der kein Funken ihrer ehemaligen Schlagfertigkeit mehr zu finden war.

„Oh, ich war vorhin auf dem Quidditschfeld, wie du sicherlich weißt und habe diesen furchtbaren Unfall beobachtet." Hermines Körper zuckte zusammen, ganz so als würde sie sich gerade an etwas Wichtiges erinnern. Doch Draco fuhr unbeirrt fort sie weiter zu quälen. „Und da wollte ich nur mal hören, wie es MacLaggen denn so geht", säuselte er.

Hermines Augen begannen sich wieder mit Tränen zu füllen. Bingo, dachte Draco, und wollte sich schon umdrehen um zu gehen. Doch da wurde er plötzlich am Kragen gepackt und die fast zwei Köpfe kleinere Hermine begann ihn regelrecht durchzuschütteln.

„Was weißt du denn schon?", schrie sie ihn an. „Mach doch mit MacLaggen, was du willst. Wenn du noch mal seinen Besen sabotieren willst… meinen Segen hast du."

Draco war viel zu perplex um angemessen auf die Dreistigkeit der Griffyndor zu reagieren. Statt ihr Manieren beizubringen, starrte er sie nur mit offenem Mund an.

„Glotzt nicht so Malfoy. Das steht dir nicht."

Schnell klappte Draco seinen Mund wieder zu. Doch bevor er auch nur eine einigermaßen intelligente Antwort zu Stande brachte, hatte Hermine ihn bereits ein Stück von sich weggeschoben. Dann stieß sie sich von der Wand ab, grinste ihn kurz an, bevor der traurige Ausdruck in ihre Augen zurückkehrte, und schlenderte betont langsam an ihm vorbei in Richtung Griffyndorturm.

Verwirrt blickte der Slytherin ihr hinterher. Was war denn nun los? Sonst funktionierten seine Pläne doch auch immer hundertprozentig. Offensichtlich hatte sein natürliches Talent seine Mitmenschen auf die Palme zu bringen, aus irgendeinem Grund gelitten. Draco erschrak. Hoffentlich verging das schnell wieder, sonst musste er sich wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen machen. Immerhin hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren.

Während Draco noch über die Reaktion der brünetten Griffyndor nachgrübelte und nebenbei versuchte sein Selbstbewusstsein wiederherzustellen, ertönte plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. Im Keller war etwas explodiert.

Ich weiß, Hermine muss in diesem Kapitel sehr leiden, doch schließlich muss sie ja wieder solo sein, damit die Handlung so richtig losgehen kann, nicht wahr? ;-)


	6. Der Exfreund

Der Exfreund

Am nächsten Morgen war die Explosion vom Vortag natürlich das Thema Nummer eins. Jeder Schüler rätselte, was gestern wohl in den Kerkern geschehen war. Die wildesten Spekulationen machten die Runde, die sich gegenseitig zu überbieten versuchten.

Die einen behaupteten das die Slytherins versucht hatten einen Tunnel in den Felsen, auf dem Hogwarts stand, zu sprengen, um unbemerkt aus dem Schloss zu gelangen. Andere meinten, es handele sich um einen Scherz, in dem die neusten Weasly-Produkte getestet wurden.

Und am Syltherintisch erzählten sich die Schüler lautstark, dass Neville letzte Nacht heimlich für Zaubertränke geübt habe und dabei den halben Keller in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat.

Die Griffyndors hatten zwar auch keine Ahnung, was genau gestern Abend geschehen war, aber es interessierte sie auch nur mäßig. Natürlich hatte Hermine ihnen von ihrem Besuch auf der Krankenstation berichtet und nun waren ihre Freunde abwechselnd, fassunglos, schockiert und erleichtert, dass sie nun wieder solo war. Denn dass sie ihren untreuen Freund in den Wind schießen würde, war allen klar. Auch wenn sie Cormac seit dem Vorfall noch nicht wieder gesehen hatte.

Auch wenn Hermine das Mitleid ihrer Freunde gut tat und sie jetzt auch ihre Skepsis gegenüber MacLaggen nachvollziehen konnte, wollte sie das Thema doch lieber meiden. Nicht, weil sie ihren Freunden nicht erzählen würde, wie es ihr geht, sondern einfach, weil sie das an ihre unweigerliche Begegnung mit ihrem zukünftigen Ex-Freund erinnerte und sie diese doch lieber so lange wie möglich hinauszögern wollte.

Dementsprechend reagierte sie äußerst euphorisch als die neuen Stundenpläne für das Schuljahr ausgeteilt wurden. Nicht, dass das bei ihr nichts besonders gewesen wäre.

„Oh, ich habe am Mittwoch ja eine Freistunde zwischen Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde. Was soll das denn?", empörte sie sich ausgelassen. „Das ist ja die reinste Zeitverschwendung!"

„Wieso? Ist doch cool, wenn man ne Pause hat", nuschelte Ron, der anscheinend nur mit vollem Mund reden konnte. „Wir haben da auch frei", schaltete Harry sich schnell ein, bevor Hermine eine ihrer berüchtigten Predigten über Arbeitsmoral und Verantwortung beginnen konnte. „Dann können wir die Zeit zusammen verbringen. Und außerdem gibt es zu der Zeit für unseren Jahrgang nur noch Wahrsagen."

Das schien Hermine zu besänftigen. Wenn es ein Fach gab, das sie für vollkommen überflüssig hielt, dann war es ,Wahrsagen´. Sie studierte weiter ihren Stundenplan. Zaubertränke und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – wie immer – mit den Slytherins. Gut, nicht gerade motivierend, aber es gab schlimmeres. Zum Beispiel Kräuterkunde! Nicht, dass das Fach an sich Hermine keinen Spaß machen würde. Sie fand es sogar sehr interessant, aber sie würde es mit MacLaggen haben!

Doch bevor Hermine in eine angemessene Trauerstimmung ausbrechen konnte, wurde sie von einem spitzen Schrei zu ihrer Linken unterbrochen. „Oh, Gott! Was soll das denn?" Verwirrt blickte Hermine sich um und entdeckte Ginny, die anklagend auf ihren Stundenplan wies.

„Wir haben Schwimmen als Unterrichtsfach!"

Ron beobachtete seine Schwester mit vollem Mund, wartete dieses Mal mit einer Erklärung allerdings tatsächlich bis er den gröbsten Teil hinuntergeschluckt hatte: „Ja, und? Hatten wir letztes Jahr auch. Alle fünften Klassen haben Schwimmen. Dumbledore ist wohl der Meinung, dass es nicht schaden könnte, wenn alle Schüler schwimmen können und dass einige von ihnen etwas mehr Sport treiben sollten, weil sie zu dick wären und…"

„Damit bist aber bestimmt nicht du gemeint Ginny", beeilte Harry sich schnell zu sagen, als er Ginnys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

In der Tat war Ginny deutlich blass um die Nase geworden. Hermine fragte sich, was ihre Freundin gegen ein wenig Schwimmen einzuwenden hatte. Ob sie sich vielleicht schämte sich vor ihren Kameraden im Bikini zu zeigen? Eigentlich war die Rothaarige nicht so schüchtern.

Doch bevor Hermine ihre Zweifel auch nur formulieren konnte, spürte sie plötzlich einen harten, kurzen Stoß in der Magengegend. Empört blickte sie auf. Harry hatte sie mit seinem Ellenbogen in die Seite gestoßen. „Was soll das denn schon wieder?", empörte Hermine sich. Doch Harry blickte stumm zur großen Eingangstür. Still ergriffen folgte Hermine seinem Blick.

Harry schien es nicht sonderlich zu überraschen als sie sich wie eine Ertrinkende an seinen Arm krallte. Beruhigend tätschelte er ihre Hand. „Du schaffst das", flüsterte er ihr aufmunternd zu. „Wir stehen alle hinter dir."

Hermine nickte zögernd. Dann erhob sie sich langsam und schlich der Person, die ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit so gefesselt hatte, entgegen.

Auf halbem Weg blieb sie stehen und schloss die Augen. Sie konnte ihm doch nicht hier, vor der versammelten Schule, eine Szene machen. Was sollte sie nur tun?

„Hermine?" Reflexartig öffnete sie die Augen und schluckte schwer als sie sah, wie nah Cormac vor ihr stand. „Schatz, wie geht es dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Nein", zischte Hermine.

„Oh, das kann ich gut verstehen. Ich auch nicht. Auf der Krankenstation haben sie ganz furchtbare Betten, sage ich dir. Wenn ich da noch eine Nacht…"

„Ich hatte ber nicht den Eindruck, dass es dir so sonderlich schlecht ging, als ich dich gestern besucht habe", giftete Hermine ihn an.

Unsicherheit huschte über MacLaggens Gesicht. „Was? Wie… Wie meinst du das? Du warst doch gestern gar nicht da?", stammelte er. „Obwohl ich mich so auf dich gefreut hatte."

Der leise Vorwurf, der aus diesen Worten sprach, ließ bei Hermine sämtliche Sicherungen durchbrennen. „Das ist ja wohl die Höhe", schrie sie ihn an. „Wie kannst du es wagen mir Vorwürfe zumachen, nachdem du mich gestern mit Lavender betrogen hast!" Dann holte sie aus und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Nur damit du's weißt, wir sind geschiedene Leute", zischte sie. Dann drehte sie sich schwungvoll um und ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch, von dem aus Harry und Ron sie jeweils mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht empfingen. Ginny hielt ihr beide ausgestreckten Daumen entgegen.

Auch der Rest der Halle hatte das Schauspiel verfolgt. In der Totenstille die darauf folgte, wurde Lavender rot und fing leise an zu schluchzen. Cormac setzte sich und begann, als wäre nichts geschehen, zu frühstücken, was ihm verächtliche Blicke seiner Kameraden einbrachte. Die Griffyndors beglückwünschten Hermine zu ihrem Auftritt oder versicherten ihr ihr Beileid, was für ein Idiot MacLaggen doch sei.

Auch am Slytherintisch war die Auseinandersetzung mit großem Interesse verfolgt worden. Besonders ein blonder Junge empfand bei dem Gesehen nichts als bloße Erleichterung.

Denn nun war Draco klar, warum die Griffyndor so seltsam auf seine Provokationen reagiert hatte. Sie war eifersüchtig und verletzt gewesen, weil ihr dämlicher Freund sie betrogen hatte. Draco grinste. Geschah dem Schlammblut ganz recht. Eigentlich war er ja sogar der Auslöser gewesen, denn ohne ihn wäre der Schwachkopf nicht in die Krankenstation gekommen.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis stellte sich auch sein Selbstbewusstsein rückstandslos wieder her. Ein Malfoy war und blieb nun mal ein Naturtalent. Dennoch war Draco nicht dumm. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er bei der gestrigen Aktion auch viel Glück gehabt hatte. Sein Stolz forderte daher etwas, was er zu geben nur zu gerne bereit war: ein neuer Plan musste her.

Und dieses Mal würde er sicher gehen, dass das Schlammblut wusste, wer hier Macht über sie hatte. Nämlich er allein.

Vom restlichen Frühstück bekam der blonde Slytherin nicht mehr allzu viel mit. Er war zu sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, wie er Granger so richtig wehtun konnte. Immerhin galt es das Risiko zu bedenken, dass er von Außenstehenden – wie der Schulleitung – nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht werden durfte.

Wie im Trance begab er sich nach dem Essen zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Zaubertränke mit den Griffyndors.. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen als er daran dachte, dass sich ihm vielleicht schon sehr bald eine neue Möglichkeit bieten würde. Zumal Snape für ihn keine wirkliche Gefahr darstellte.

„Draco, was ist los? Warum grinst du so?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Pansy. Die hatte er ja ganz vergessen. Er warf ihr einen neugierigen Seitenblick zu. Ob sie wohl den ganzen Weg neben ihm hergelaufen war? Bemerkt hatte er es auf jeden Fall nicht.

„Ach, weißt du", setzte er zu einer gedehnten Antwort an. Stockte dann aber mitten im Wort. Er stand an der Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Das heißt, er hätte dort gestanden, wenn es noch eine Tür gegeben hätte. An ihrer Stelle klaffte nun ein großen, schwarzes Loch in der Wand.

Als er einen kurzen Blick ins Innere warf, hob sich automatisch seine linke Augenbraue. Ein Zeichen größter Verwirrung. Der gesamte Innenraum des Zimmers war schwarz. Überall lagen verkohlte Überreste von Flaschen, Gläsern, Kräutern und anderen Zutaten herum. Die Tische und Bänke waren vollkommen verrußt und mehr als zur Hälfte verbrannt.

Hierher war gestern Abend also die Explosion gekommen. Aus diesem Klassenzimmer. Etwas war genau hier explodiert, aber was? Und warum?

Doch bevor Draco diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, kam Snape schnellen Schrittes um die Ecke des Korridors gerannt. „Folgen sie mir. Der Unterricht findet bis auf weiteres in einem anderem Raum statt", bellte er und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang. Sowohl die Slytherins als auch die Griffyndors warfen sich verdutzte Blicke zu, bevor sie losliefen und versuchten ihren mürrischen Lehrer wieder einzuholen.


	7. Ein ereignisreicher Tag

Da viele von euch diese Geschichte lesen, scheint sie ja nicht ganz daneben zu sein. Ich würde mich trotzdem freuen, wenn ihr ein kleines Review dalassen würdest. Schon alleine, damit ich weiß, was ich ändern muss, um auch mal einen Favorit zu bekommen.

Ich sag jetzt schon mal Danke dafür!

Ein ereignisreicher Tag

Ron stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Nicht nur, dass Zaubertränke schon immer sein Hassfach gewesen war. Nein, Snape war auch noch auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, dass sie heute ja mal in Partnerarbeit ihren Trank brauen könnten. Und Ron hatte – wenn man so wollte – den schwarzen Peter gezogen. Argwöhnisch beobachtete er seinen Partner, der gerade dabei war mehrere schwarze Bohnen in den Kessel zu werfen. „Neville, hör auf!", rief er erschrocken. „Die schwarzen Bohnen kommen erst als letztes in den Trank!"

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, zuckte Neville erschrocken zusammen und ließ so das gesamte Glas Bohnen mitten in den Kessel fallen. „Ups, tschuldige Ron", murmelte er zerknirscht.

Der Angesprochene seufzte und warf einen neidvollen Blick hinüber zu Harry, der mit Hermine zusammen arbeitete. Die beiden kamen anscheinend gut voran und vor allem fing ihr Gebräu nicht so verräterisch an zu blubbern wie seines.

„Äh, Professor Snape. Ich glaube ich habe was falsch gemacht", rief Neville leise.

Mittlerweile stiegen dichte Nebelschwaden aus dem Topf und hüllten immer mehr Schüler ein, die alle lautstark zu husten anfingen.

„Das sehe ich, Mister Longbottom", ertönte Snapes kühle Stimme aus dem Nebel. „Sie können sich alle bei ihrem Mitschüler bedanken. Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Mister Longbottom, sehen sie zu, wie sie diesen Raum wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form verwandeln. Mister Weasly, Sie helfen ihm."

„Was? Aber ich… ich", begann Ron empört sich zu beschweren. Doch Snape hatte den Raum bereits verlassen.

„Tja, Weaselby. Ein Schwachkopf allein ist eben doch nicht genug", zischte Malfoy durch den Nebel ihm zu, bevor er schnell das Klassenzimmer verließ. Nicht, dass er am Ende diesen beiden Idioten noch helfen musste.

„So ein Idiot", fluchte Ron nun laut vor sich hin, während er begann mit dem zerknirschten Neville das Chaos zu beseitigen.

Eine Stunde später verließen ein total verdreckter Ron mit einem noch verdreckteren Neville das Zimmer und liefen sofort Harry und Hermine in die Arme.

„Ron, du glaubst nicht, wenn wir eben in der Eingangshalle gesehen haben", begrüßten die beiden ihn stürmisch. Auch wenn Ron gerade nicht sonderlich nach Ratespielen zu Mute war, fragte er treu und ergeben: „Wen denn?"

„Fred und George", ertönte die zweistimmige Antwort. „Wir haben sie aber nur von Weitem gesehen und bevor wir sie auf uns aufmerksam machen konnten, waren sie auch schon wieder weg", erklärte Hermine eifrig und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was?", schnappte Ron. Eventuell ein wenig zu barsch, aber eine Stunde mit Neville zu putzen gehörte nun mal nicht zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

„Wir wollen wissen was die beiden hier zu suchen haben", schritt Harry schlichtend ein. „Immerhin gehen sie ja nicht mehr nach Hogwarts, also in die Schule… eben hierher." Verstört, weil er sich so undeutlich ausdrückte, blickte er hilfesuchend zu Hermine.

„Harry meint, dass du als ihr Bruder am ehesten wissen musst, was sie hier wollen, da sie die Schule letztes Jahr beendet haben", erklärte diese pragmatisch.

Ron konnte daraufhin nur die Schultern zucken. „Das weiß ich nicht und wenn ich ehrlich bin, interessiert es mich auch nicht sonderlich. Kommt, lass uns lieber was essen gehen."

Harry, Hermine oder sogar Neville verdrehten die Augen. Typisch Ron. Essen war bei ihm eben doch mehr als ein Grundbedürfnis. Es war sein Lebensinhalt.

Auf dem Weg zum großen Saal kamen den vier ein aufgebrachter Dumbledore und ein, den Tränen naher, Hagrid, der unentwegt auf den älteren Mann einredete, entgegen. Die Miene des Schulleiters war unbewegt, wie aus Stein gemeißelt. Nur als er die Schüler entdeckte, schlich sich für einen Augenblick ein Lächeln in seine Augen.

„Aber das können sie doch nicht machen. Mag sein, dass er vielleicht ein oder zwei Schüler angefallen hat, aber er ist eben noch so jung und muss noch viel lernen. Wie können sie ihn nur zurück nach Brasilien schicken. Da kennt er doch gar keinen…"

Weiter könnten die vier Hagrids Ausführungen nicht verfolgen, da der nächste Flur die beiden verschluckt hatte. Verblüfft blickten sie sich an. Was war das denn?

„Hagrid scheint mal wieder einem magischen Wesen Unterschlupf zu gewähren", riss Hermines Stimme die anderen aus ihrer Starre. „Aber es ist das erste Mal, dass er ein wirklich gefährliches Tier aufgenommen hat."

„Stimmt", ereiferte sich nun auch Harry. „Bis jetzt ist Hagrid noch mit jedem Tier fertig geworden. Er hatte sich ja sogar mit den Spinnen angefreundet."

Fasziniert beobachtete Hermine wie die alleinige Nennung der Krabbeltiere Ron zu einem Zittern und hektischen Blicken in alle dunklen Ecken veranlasste. Doch schließlich erbarmte sie sich und nahm ihren rothaarigen Freund am Arm und zog ihn sanft in Richtung Mittagessen. Sobald Ron ihr Vorhaben durchschaute, lief er freudig mit.

Beim Essen angekommen, erwartete die Schüler jedoch bereits die nächste Überraschung. Professor McGonagalls Stuhl am Lehrertisch, direkt neben dem von Dumbledore, war leer. Das war nun an und für sich nichts besonders. Es kam öfter mal vor, dass einer der Lehrer noch etwas zu erledigen hatte und deswegen nicht an dem gemeinschaftlichen Essen teilnahm. Jedoch sagte der besorgte Blick der anderen Lehrer und die Blicke, die sie ab und zu auf den leeren Stuhl warfen, jedem, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los?", kam so auch die entsprechende Frage von Harry als er sich zu seinen Hauskameraden an den Tisch setzte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Professor McGonagall ist als einzige der Lehrer heute nicht zum Essen gekommen und die anderen scheinen sich deswegen große Sorgen zu machen", klärte Ginny sie auf. Harry sah sich aufmerksam um. Es stimmte. Auf jeder der Lehrerstirnen hatten sich tiefe Sorgenfalten gebildet. Der Schwarzhaarige war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte sogar um Snapes Mundwinkel ein mitfühlendes Zucken wahrzunehmen.

„Aber wo kann sie denn sein?", hörte er Ron neben sich fragen.

„Wo auch immer, die da drüben scheint es nicht sonderlich zu interessieren." Harry brauchte nicht aufzublicken. Allein der verächtliche Ton in Hermines Stimme sagte ihm, dass sie von den Slytherins sprach. Und tatsächlich schienen diese, als er ihnen schließlich doch einen Blick zuwarf, heute ausgesprochen guter Laune zu sein.

Als hätte er seinen Blick gespürt, schenkte Draco ihm ein falsches Lächeln und prostete ihm mit seinem Becher voll Kürbissaft zu. Harry hörte wie Hermine sich neben ihm über diese offensichtliche Provokation aufregte, was den blonden Jungen am Nachbartisch zu einem noch breiteren Lächeln veranlasste.

„Oh, wie kann er nur! Jeder anständige Mensch würde sich Sorgen über das Verschwinden des Professors machen und er sitzt einfach nur da und lacht."

„Das schon, aber er ist nun mal ein Malfoy, Hermine. Und die sind von Natur aus nicht anständig", versuchte Ginny sie zu beruhigen.

Hilfesuchend sah Hermine zu Ron, doch auch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Sie hat recht."

„Natürlich habe ich recht!" – „Ja, aber nur dieses Mal." – „Ron, wenn du nicht mein Bruder wärst, dann würde ich…"

Weiter verfolgte Hermine das Wortgefecht der beiden Weaslys nicht. Sie wusste ohnehin schon, dass es mit einem Unentschieden enden würde. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, die beiden stritten sich nur zum Spaß. Als wand sie sich an Harry, der immer noch den leeren Stuhl am Lehrertisch fixierte.

„Was denkst du, warum sie nicht da ist?", fragte Hermine ihn leise.

Harry kniff seinen Nasenrücken zusammen, während er ihr antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht Hermine." Offen blickte er sie an: „Aber ich befürchte, dass das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hat."

Der ernste Tonfall, in dem er das sagte, gefiel Hermine gar nicht.


	8. Der Plan

Der Plan

Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er saß zwischen Goyle und Pansy am Slytherintisch und versuchte unbeschadet sein Abendbrot zu sich zu nehmen. Unbeschadet hieß in diesem Fall sich weder von Pansys plumpen Annährungsversuchen einschüchtern zu lassen, noch auf das tiefgreifende Gespräch zu achten, das Goyle neben ihm mit Grabbe führte und in dem es allem Anschein nach um die Vorzüge verschiedener landwirtschaftlicher Verfahrenstechniken gehen musste, so oft wie die beiden Grunzlaute von sich gaben.

Doch dies war nicht der eigentliche Grund für Dracos Bestürzung, immerhin musste er die drei ja bereits seit einigen Jahren ertragen. Nein, ihm ging es vielmehr um seine Ehre. Alle Schüler schienen sich nur noch über das Verschwinden der Verwandlungs-Professorin zu interessieren. Der Crash, den er MagLaggen beschert hatte, war bereits wieder vergessen. Auch wenn die kleine Szene mit ihm und Granger äußerst erheiternd gewesen war, so war die Zeit doch reif zum nächsten Schritt über zu gehen. Leider schienen sogar die meisten der Slytherins von der umsichgreifenden Besorgniswelle um die verschwundene Hexe ergriffen worden zu sein, so dass er wieder einmal alles selbst in die Hand nehmen musste.

Aber wozu war er denn ein Malfoy?

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel als er sich zu Blaise umdrehte, der schräg gegenüber von Pansy saß und ihm laut zuflüsterte: „Sag mal, findest du nicht auch, dass das Schlammblut heute gar nicht so übel wie sonst immer aussieht?"

Blaise nickte etwas irritiert und blickte sich zum Griffyndortisch um, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte: „Sie sah noch nie wirklich schlecht aus, Draco." Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Essen zu, während Pansy stocksteif auf ihrem Platz saß und mit offenem Mund abwechseln ihren blonden Schwarm und die Griffyndor musterte.

„Granger?", krächzte sie. „Du ziehst mir wirklich ein Schlammblut vor?"

„Aber nein, Darling", flötete Draco. „Ich finde eben nur, dass sie heute wirklich gut aussieht. Wenn sie ein vollwertiger Magier wäre, dann…"

Doch Pansy hörte nicht mehr, was Draco in diesem Fall tun würde, denn sie war, wie gestochen, aufgesprungen und lief mit großen Schritten zu der braunhaarigen Schülerin, die gerade versuchte Ron zu erklären, dass Bücher lesen durchaus seine positiven Seiten hatte.

„Du Miststück!", schrie die schwarzhaarige Slytherin.

Erschrocken blickten sowohl Hermine als auch Ron und Harry hoch. Doch Pansy ignorierte die beiden Jungen komplett. Wutentbrannt stürzte sie sich auf Hermine. Sie packte sie am Kragen und hob sie tatsächlich ein Stück hoch. Hermine war viel zu verwirrt um in irgendeiner Weise angemessen zu reagieren.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", kreischte Pansy derweil. „Warum machst du dich an meinen Freund ran?"

Sowohl Hermine als auch Draco, der das Geschehen bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt äußerst zufrieden betrachtet hatte, schauten sie überrascht an. Wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen.

„Freund? Na, die hat vielleicht Vorstellungen", schnaubte Draco leise.

„Freund?", echote Hermine ungewollt. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen hast."

Das diese Antwort wohl nicht die diplomatisch geschickteste war, merkte sie spätestens, als Pansy ausholte und sie voller Kraft auf die Wange schlug. „Lass dir das eine Wahrnung sein", zischte sie leise und gab Hermine einen Stoß, so dass diese stolperte und schließlich auf den Boden plumpste.

Dort saß sie nun, hielt sich ihre Wange und blickte mit einem völlig verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hinter der Slytherin her, die davon stolzierte. Zu ihrem Bedauern bedachten sie viele ihrer Mitschüler mit grinsenden Blicken, während Harry ihr umständlich wieder hoch half.

„Was war das denn?", fragte sie ihn. Doch auch ihr bester Freund zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn du mich fragst, dann steckt mit Sicherheit der da dahinter." Er nickte in Richtung Draco, der sich sichtlich bemühte nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, während Pansy schon wieder neben ihm saß und ihn weiter anhimmelte. Immerhin wussten sie jetzt, wer Pansys Freund war, auch wenn er es selber anscheinend noch nicht wusste.

„Also, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass Malfox dich aus irgendeinem Grund fertig machen will." Ginny musterte Hermine, die mittlerweile wieder am Tisch saß, skeptisch. „Ich frage mich nur, warum."

„Na warum wohl", mischte sich nun Ron ein. „Ihre Eltern sind Muggel und das ist für unser Frettchenhirn da hinten schon genug Grund sie zu hassen."

„Jaaa, das schon", erwiderte Ginny gedehnt. „Aber das waren sie doch vorher auch schon."

Dieser Logik konnte niemand etwas hinzufügen und so wandten sie sich wieder anderen Themen zu, was im Klartext hieß; Hermine und Ginny beobachteten ihre (vor allem männlichen) Mitschüler und Ron und Harry diskutierten wieder einmal diverse Quidditschfragen aus.

Draco hingegen konnte das Geschehene nicht so schnell verdrängen. Was zunächst wie ein voller Erfolg aussah, stellte sich im Nachhinein als ein eher mittelmäßiger Schachzug heraus.

Klar, es war schon recht amüsant gewesen, Granger da auf dem Boden sitzen zu sehen und sich wie ein kleines Kind die Wange zu halten. Auch, dass die anderen Schüler Hogwarts bemerkt hatten, wie sich sowohl Pansy als auch das Schlammblut lächerlich gemacht hatten, hatte voll in seinen Plan gepasst. Doch dass sie und vor allem die Griffyndorbrut es so schnell wieder vergessen würden, war ganz und gar nicht vorgesehen gewesen.

Es bestand also mal wieder Handlungsbedarf.

Doch dieses Mal musste es etwas Großes, Besonderes sein. Etwas, an das man sich noch lange erinnern würde. Etwas, dass Granger fast um ihren, ach so wundervollen, Verstand bringen würde. Etwas, das niemand erwartete.

Der erste Gedanke, der ihm kam, war so absurd, dass er ihn sofort wieder verwarf, doch je mehr der Blonde darüber nachdachte, desto besser gefiel ihm seine Idee. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er es schaffen würde. Immerhin erforderte diese Mission vollen Einsatz und Draco war nun mal niemand, der sich gerne selbst die Hände schmutzig machte. Zum Glück wusste er schon, wo er passende Hilfe finden konnte.

„Blaise! Warte doch mal!"

Laut schnaufend erreichte Draco seinen Hauskameraden. Dieser drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn abwartend an. Blaise hatte sehr schnell gelernt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, Draco mit Fragen zu löchern. Was er sagen wollte, erfuhr man schon schnell genug, und was er nicht preisgab, würde man auch nicht durch noch so viele oder ausgefeilte Fragen erfahren.

„Du musst mir helfen", brach es aus dem Blonden heraus, der langsam wieder zu Atem kam. Immerhin war er durch das halbe Schloss gejagt, bevor er den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin endlich gefunden hatte. Konnte ja auch niemand ahnen, dass Blaise sich freiwillig in die Bibliothek zum Lernen zurückzog. Doch für seinen Plan stellte das keinesfalls ein Hindernis dar.

Ein leichtes Erstaunen schlich sich auf Blaises Gesicht. Es kam selten vor, dass ein Slytherin einen anderen Slytherin so deutlich und unmissverständlich um Hilfe bat, doch bei dem jungen Malfoy vor ihm, war das seines Wissens noch nie geschehen. Es musste sich also um eine enorm wichtige Sache handeln. Blaise hoffte nur, dass es sich nicht um Voldemort oder die Todesser handelte. Mit denen wollte er so wenig wie möglich zu tun haben.

„Was ist denn?", erkundigte er sich möglichst neutral.

„Ich habe etwas vor", wisperte sein Gegenüber geheimnisvoll und blickte sich um. „Ich brauche dich dazu."

Dracos Grinsen ließ bei Blaise sofort sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillen. Das konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten. Auch wenn er es schon vor langem aufgegeben hatte, dem blonden Schüler seine Pläne auszutreiben, so beobachtete er Dracos Treiben doch immer mit äußerstem Argwohn. Und in den meisten Fällen bestätigten sich seine Befürchtungen.

Aber der blonde, junge Mann war auch sein Freund. Also, seufzte er ergeben: „Wenn ich dir helfen soll, dann brauche ich schon ein wenig mehr Details."

Draco strahlte. „Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann."

Dann legte er seinen Arm um Blaise Schulter und führte in etwas abseits, in einen ruhigeren Gang. Dort begann er sofort aufgeregt auf seinen Freund einzureden. Je mehr er redete, desto stummer wurde Blaise. Dieser Plan war extremer als alles, was Draco bisher verbrochen hatte.

Blaise war auf der Stelle klar, dass dieses Vorhaben, sollte es wirklich in die Tat umgesetzt werden, alles, was sie bisher kannten, grundlegend verändern würde, egal wie es im Endeffekt für die einzelnen Betroffenen ausging.

Unruhig verknotete er seine Finger. Ihm war absolut nicht wohl bei der Sache.

Draco hatte mittlerweile seine Ausführungen beendet und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Blaise schluckte. Seine Stimme schien ihm nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen „Ok, ich bin dabei", krächzte er schließlich und besiedelte damit ihr aller Schicksal.


	9. Der neue Blaise

Der neue Blaise

Es klopfte. Ärgerlich blinzelte Hermine mit den Augen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Es klopfte erneut. Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Doch das Klopfen hielt an und wurde immer lauter. Genervt schlug das braunhaarige Mädchen schließlich die Bettdecke zurück und tapste auf nackten Füßen zum Fenster. Sobald sie dieses geöffnet hatte, flog auch schon die Eule herein, die bisher so hartnäckig an ihr Fenster geklopft hatte.

Auch wenn es sich um eine Schuleule handelte und sie nur ihre Arbeit tat, verfluchte Hermine sie innerlich. Was, zum Teufel, konnte denn bitte so wichtig sein, dass es nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen hätte warten können?

Sobald die Nachricht ihren Fuß verlassen hatte, erhob sich das Tier und flog eilig in die Nacht hinaus. Vermutlich um Hermines wütenden Augen zu entgehen.

Diese seufzte ergeben. Wenn sie schon einmal wach war, dann konnte sie die Nachricht auch jetzt lesen. Auf diese zwei Minuten Schlaf weniger kam es nun wirklich nicht an. Außerdem musste sie zugeben, dass sie schon neugierig war, wer ihr mitten in der Nacht eine Nachricht schickte. Vielleicht war es ja ein Liebesgeständnis von einem heimlichen Verehrer.

Hermine kicherte leise. Wohl kaum. Sie hoffte nur, dass es keine Nachricht von Cormac war, der sie seitenweise um Vergebung anbettelte. Schnell riss sie die Nachricht auf. Sobald sie einen Blick auf den Zettel geworfen hatte, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Dies hier war definitiv nicht MacLaggens Handschrift.

Doch auf einen zweiten, längeren Blick begann ihre Atmung sich dennoch zu beschleunigen. Auf dem Zettel in ihrer leicht zittrigen Hand stand in einer sauberen Handschrift:

LIEBE HERMINE,

ICH SCHREIBE DIR, WEIL ICH DICH GERNE NÄHER KENNENLERNEN WÜRDE. ICH WEISS WIR BEIDE HATTEN BISHER NOCH NICHTS MITEINANDER ZU TUN, DOCH ICH MUSS ZUGEBEN DEINE DARBIETUNG GESTERN MITTAG HAT MICH NEUGIERIG GEMACHT.

Gruß Blaise

Leere Augen starrten dem Zettel hinterher, der langsam aus Hermines Hand in Richtung Boden segelte.

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Hermine mit wilder Mähne und tiefen Ringen unter den Augen am Frühstückstisch. Jedem war sofort klar, dass sie erst vor kurzem das Bett verlassen hatte und in diesem anscheinend auch nicht besonders viel Schlaf bekommen hatte.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Harry sie gut gelaunt, nur um, sobald er in ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte, erschrocken innezuhalten: „Oh Gott, was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Morgen", nuschelte Hermine und hielt sich dann schnell die Hand vor den Mund um ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

„Mensch Hermine, du übertreibst es aber echt mit dem Lernen. Das Schuljahr hat doch gestern erst angefangen", lies sich nun auch Ron hinter Harry vernehmen. Er warf ihr einen Blick zwischen Mitgefühl und Unverständnis zu. Hermine fragte sich, wie er es schaffte mit seinen Augen mehr zu sagen als wenn er den Mund aufmachte.

„Hermine?"

Erschrocken zuckte die Angesprochene zusammen. „Äh, ja? Was?"

„Das gibt es doch nicht. Jetzt schläfst du schon beim Essen ein", lachte Ron leise im Hintergrund, während Harry ihr sachte eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie besorgt musterte: „Was ist los?"

Statt zu antworten, kramte Hermine kurz in ihrer Tasche und beförderte schließlich den Grund für ihr stundenlanges, schlafloses Umherwälzen zu Tage.

Wortlos legte sie den zusammengefalteten Zettel auf den Tisch und schob ihn zu Harry. Dann nahm sie sich ein Brötchen und konzentrierte sich aufs Schmieren, damit sie sich nicht aus Versehen vor lauter Müdigkeit in den Finger schnitt. Sie war dabei so vertieft in ihre Arbeit, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam wie Harry fassungslos den Brief sinken ließ und ihn dann Ron zeigte. Dieser tippte sich daraufhin an die Stirn um zu zeigen, dass er die Nachricht für einen schlechten Scherz hielt und kaute fröhlich weiter.

„Hast du ihm geantwortet?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine biss in ihr Brötchen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Wirst du ihm noch antworten?", fragte Harry weiter.

Hermine zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern und kaute weiter. Doch Harry wäre nicht ihr bester Freund, wenn er sie nicht besser kennen würde.

„Warum macht es dich dann so fertig?", setzte er seine Befragung fort.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Eigentlich sollte es mir egal sein und ich sollte es wie Ron als einen dämlichen Witz der Slytherins abtun, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass da mehr hinter steckt."

Harry sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an: „Du meinst der Brief ist echt?"

Wieder zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern: „Warum denn nicht? Ich meine, überleg doch mal. Blaise ist mehr oder weniger der einzige Slytherin, mit dem wir bisher keinen Streit hatten oder der uns in irgendeiner Weise beleidigt hat. Wir sind ihm aus dem Weg gegangen und er uns."

Harry machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Dann gibt es eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was er will. Triff dich mit ihm!"

„Genau das habe ich vor, aber ich bin mit trotzdem nicht sicher, ob ich das richtige tue." Hermine seufzte schwer. Dann erhob sie sich, legte ihre unangerührte Brötchenhälfte wortlos auf Rons Teller, der sich ohne große Umstände gleich darüber hermachte, und verließ die Halle.

Bevor sie durch die Tür schritt, warf sie noch einen Blick zum Slytherintisch. Blaise war nicht da, das war ihr schon aufgefallen, aber ein anderer Slytherin war dafür umso präsenter. Draco starrte sie aus unbewegten Augen an. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er sie bereits die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Ein leichtes Zittern überkam sie, als sie sich umdrehte und mit seinem stechenden Blick im Rücken endgültig den Raum verließ.

Im Flur bog sie schnell um die nächste Ecke und atmete erstmal tief durch.

„Ich sehe du hast meine Nachricht erhalten", ertönte da plötzlich eine Stimme dicht hinter ihr.

Erschrocken wirbelte Hermine herum und blickte in die dunkelbraunen Augen von Blaise, der sie fragend musterte.

Sie antwortete ihm mit einem wortlosen Nicken und musterte ihn abwartend. Blaise schien nervös zu sein. Er nestelte die ganze Zeit mit seinen Fingern an den Knöpfen seiner Schuluniform herum. Sein Blick huschte durch den Flur und blieb nur für Sekundenbruchteile, auf Hermine hängen um sich dann schnell wieder in Bewegung zu setzten.

Er räusperte sich und Hermine hatte das Gefühl vor einem verknallten Teenager zu stehen, der kurz davor war seiner großen Liebe seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Gott sei Dank, konnte das bei ihr nicht der wirkliche Grund für die Nervosität des jungen Mannes sein.

„Hermine, ich… ich wollte dich fragen, ob du …vielleicht Lust hast….nachher in der Bibliothek zu lernen….mit mir", schloss er seinen Satz und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

Hermine hatte Schwierigkeiten damit sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen, wo es Blaise doch allem Anschein nach so schwer gefallen war, seine Frage vorzubringen. Sie fand es nur sehr amüsant, dass jeder, der nicht zu ihrem engeren Freundeskreis zählte, meinte sie würde sich nur für Bücher und Lernen interessieren.

Natürlich machten diese beiden Punkte einen Großteil ihres Lebens aus, aber wer mit Harry Potter befreundet war, hatte meistens ein breites Repartoire an möglichen Freizeitaktivitäten.

Blaise, der Hermines offensichtliche Belustigung falsch aufgefasst hatte, war gerade dabei sich wegzudrehen, als Hermine ihn impulsiv am Arm festhielt. Ein wenig erschrocken starrten sich die beiden einen kurzen Augenblick an. Blaise aufgrund der unerwarteten Reaktion, Hermine aus dem selben Grund. Noch während sie überlegte, warum sie dies eigentlich getan hatte, hörte sie sich selbst schon sagen: „Ich würde mich gerne mit dir treffen. Sagen wir um zwei, nach dem Mittagessen?"

Blaise nickte verdutzt. Hermine lächelte ihm leicht zu und setzte sich dann in Bewegung um zum Unterricht zu gehen.

Blaise starrte ihr verwirrt hinterher. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet. Dass sie ihm eine knallen würde, wie sie es mit Cormac getan hatte, dass sie ihn auslachen würde, ihn anschreien, einfach weggehen, alles, außer dass sie ja-sagen würde.

Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf.

Dann drehte er sich zu dem Schüler, der das ganze Gespräch aus einer dunklen Nische ein paar Meter weiter belauscht hatte.

„Ich gratuliere dir Blaise, du bist wirklich sehr überzeugend", schnarrte Draco, während er langsam auf seinen Kameraden zuschlenderte. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du wirklich nervös warst."

„Natürlich war ich nervös. Das habe ich dir doch vorher schon gesagt. Du weißt, dass ich noch nie ein Mädchen so direkt angesprochen habe."

Beschwichtigend legte Draco ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber das hat es noch authentischer gemacht. Ich würde sagen spätestens morgen Abend haben wir das Schlammblut an der Angel."

„Draco, was genau hast du vor?", verlangte Blaise mit fester Stimme zu wissen, doch Draco lächelte ihn nur verschlagen an.

„Nur Geduld, Blaise, nur Geduld. Du wirst es noch früh genug erfahren." Damit ging der blonde Slytherin.

Blaise blieb stehen und sah Draco hinterher. Er war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war in diesem Spiel mitzuspielen.


End file.
